


Michael finds a second player 2

by kctommo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts, expensive headphones, for your saturday evening enjoyment, my first fic in 6 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kctommo/pseuds/kctommo
Summary: However the one difference was, when he left, Michael was awake, decimating the pizza and destroying whatever level he was on.  Now, Michael was out like a light, drooling a little as he slightly snored.





	Michael finds a second player 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! you probably saw in the tags but this is my first fic in 6 years! the last one I wrote was a (terribly written) One Direction fanfic when I was a Junior in High School and it had OC's! I feel my writing has come a long way since then and wanted to try my hand at it again. So please enjoy and leave a comment telling me how I did!

Rich walked into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend Michael. He had left Michael to play his video games two hours prior to go workout with Jake. The apartment was mostly as he left it; the TV blaring the theme to Apocalypse of the Damned (Michael’s favorite game), a half-eaten box of pizza sitting on the coffee table, several bottles of soda littered around it (“Babe, you need to stop leaving soda bottles on the coffee table without a coaster, it will stain!” “Richie, it's a used coffee table, it had stains when we bought it.”) and Michael, sprawled on the couch. However the one difference was, when he left, Michael was awake, decimating the pizza and destroying whatever level he was on. Now, Michael was out like a light, drooling a little as he slightly snored. Rich smiled fondly at the sight of his boyfriend as he went to grab a blanket from the closet.  
He placed the blanket over Michael and then set to work on quietly tidying up the living room. He had just thrown away the pizza box and varying vintage soda bottles, and went to turn off the tv when he noticed the playstation controller on the floor. He turned down the tv and picked up the controller, turning it over in his hands. It was an original Playstation controller, Michaels preferred console. He sat down on the couch opposite side of the sleeping Micahel and pressed X to start the game. The level was one Rich had seen many times over the past few days, since Michael had been stuck on it, and it didn't look like he had made much progress since Rich had left. He started moving through level, acting accordingly at each obstacle. He had no idea why his boyfriend was having so much trouble beating this.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Michael didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up to Rich spitting expletives at a level to his game that he didn't recognize. He blinked up at the TV seeing Rich was about 6 levels ahead of where he had been before his nap. He slowly sat up, and stealthily moved closer to Rich. Rich glanced over at michael, but didn't make any moves to pause it, only muttering a “sorry for waking you up babe”. Michael, still sleepy, curled up next to his boyfriend and watched him play. He occasionally offered commentary and advice, as well as kisses. 20 minutes in he began kissing up and down Rich’s neck, becoming bored with just watching him play. Rich tried batting him away, but ultimately paused the game and kissed michael to get him to stop. 

“Mikey, can I please just finish this level? We can make out after I promise.”

“Ok, but after you have to show me how you beat level 23. It’s been kicking my ass for days.” 

“Anything for you, babe” Rich smiled. Staying true to his word, they did make out after, and Rich revealed his level mastering secret (“you double jump over them and THEN turn around and shoot.” “Oooohh, that makes so much more sense!”). Now they play the game together, easily beating level after level, rivaling even Jeremy and Michael as the best two player team.

“I love that we can do this together, Richie”

“I love it too, Mikey. Once we beat this level, we need to play versus, so I can kick your ass at your own game.” Rich smiled.

“You're on babe.”


End file.
